Looney Tunes Wiki:Bans
Anvilling/blocking a user is the method by which admins may technically prevent users from editing . Most anvil drops are assigned due to disruption of the database. Closure of an account refers to the prevention of editing the wiki for an indefinite period of time. In certain cases, it could be permanent. Any user may report to an admin for any major disruption. They should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting an anvil drop. Wizards and Heads are never obliged to place an anvil drop and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because anvil drops may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing heads and wizards talk and take care to inform the other. Anvilled users can appeal their anvil drops or closed accounts (although closed accounts are for more severe reasons) by using Template:Unblock on their talk page. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' anvil drops without prior discussion; see below. If a user's account has been globalled/disabled by Wikia, it is recommended that the account be unblocked (they won't be able to edit all of Wikia anyway). Reasons Accounts and address may be anvilled for: *Persistently making personal attacks (racist comments, hate speech to someone else) *Persistent spam/vandalism (Though obvious blatant spam/vandalism warrants anvil drop without warning, such as removing page content or removing references for no reason) *Edit warring or revert warring *Violating the new multiple users rule (unless your account was already created prior to your anvil drop) *Violating any of our terms *Accounts with inappropriate usernames (though these will not be IP blocked) Account Closures When your account is closed, you agree not to: *Encourage others to do edits for you for 3 months *Attempt to create or use multiple accounts for the purposes of circumventing the closure for 3 months You can submit a block appeal after 3 months. Violation of these terms can lead to a longer extended closure of your account. Duration Everyone besides vandalism-only account creators gets a warning. Though if you have been on this site long enough you should know better, which also can dictate the duration or whether you receive a warning though this is based on the particular Admins discretion. *'Vandalism/Spam/Trolling' **1st offense = warning or 1 week **2nd = if you got a warning 1 week, if not 2 weeks **3rd = closure of your account *'Problem with users' (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding Terms): **1st offense = warning **2nd = 2 week anvil drop **Further? = closure of your account *'Failure to cite sources' **1st-3rd = warning **4th = 1 week **5th = 2 weeks **Further? = 1 Month *'Privacy' **1st offense = 1 week anvil drop **2nd = closure of your account IP addresses must only be blocked for 24 hours after the user has been blocked. Because IP is shared around a certain brick-and-mortar (building), or multiple, there may be more than one user who edits here, thus, never go longer than 24 hours. In the case of persistent violators should it does need to go longer than 24, then let an admin know. Appealing a Block When you try to appeal a block on their wall. They have to get at least 60% support. If less than 60% is supported the block will not be appealed. If users mess around with their talk page, they can have their talk access revoked. Do not revoke talk page access when first blocking. Blocking Policy If you were blocked, you were blocked for a reason. Usually to prevent unauthorized sockpuppeting, we usually disable IP addresses unless you were blocked for a name reason, cause we can't change your name, nor can we delete accounts. Want to avoid being blocked? Simply, DON'T DO IT! Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines